kingsoftherealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Player Levels
Player Levels and Experience Players can gain experience points, for gaining gold and to move to other provinces. The leveling up progress of the player can be checked by clicking the "World" icon on the lower right corner. It jumps to the province screen, which shows the total amount of experience gained since the start of the game, and the total amount of experience needed to level up. Player experience determines in which province you are playing. Players at level 1-9 play on Province 1 (Advent Shores) Players at level 10-24 play on Province 2 (Fenglade Marshes) Players at level 25-34 play on Province 3 (Volheath Plains) Players at level 35-44 play on Province 4 (Verdanwald Forest) Players at level 45 and more play on Province 5 (Mordkaal Mountain) Every time the player gains a level they get 2 gold. If the next level causes the player to move forward to the next province an additional 8 gold is added to the reward (10 gold for total). The possible sources of experience are as follows: * Commander Experience: %60 of the experience which is gained by any commander. Commanders can gain experience by attacking orc encampments and other players. Resource gathering does not give any experience to a commander, therefore it doesn't give any experience to the player (unless not attacking a resource owned by another player, or vice versa) . Please note defending a city also gives experience points, which makes it possible to level up while you are not online, if you get many attacks from other players to the city. * Recruiting any military unit. The experience is given at the end of the recruitment timer, when you press collect button, finish the recruitment by spending gold or press free button when it is left 5 minutes or less. The amount of experience is the time spent for recruitment in seconds, in other words if the recruitment took 5 minutes, it means 300 seconds, and you get 300 experience. The type of the unit does not have any effect on the amount of experience, however since the time spent on recruiting different troops varies, the experience for each troop unit is different. For example: ** Militia: Recruitment time: 20 seconds --> 20 experience / unit recruited ** Swordman : Recruitment time: 1 min 15 seconds = 75 seconds --> 75 experience / unit recruited ** Trinity Knights: Recruitment time: 10 min = 600 seconds --> 600 experience / unit recruited * Adding a new commander to the roster. '''The experience gained is the total '''experience of the commander '''multiplied by 0,6. For example: When you purchase Leyna (for 180k silver), she comes as a level 12 commander. A commander requires a total of 255080 experience to be leveled from level 1 to 12. (you can check the table on commander experience page) So Leyna is assumed to have 255080 experience at the start, so the experience given to the player for adding Leyna to roster is 255080 x 0,6 = 153048 . * '''Completing a research for an upgrade for any troop. * Building new buildings. The experience is gained after construction is finished and approved by the player. The amount of experience gained is equal to the amount of time of the construction in seconds (for example: 1 hour construction time --> 3600 seconds --> 3600 experience after construction is finished). * xp gained while building or recruiting troops is not added to to your overall xp until they are 'Collected'.